Surprise Feelings - Garden Confessions Sequel
by LauraWeasley87
Summary: Hermione always thought she'd marry Ron but after a heated kiss in the middle of a huge battle they decided to stay friends, leaving Hermione to develop feelings for another famous red head.


**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, This is the sequel to my other one shot, Garden Confessions**

_Hermione always thought she'd marry Ron but after a heated kiss in the middle of a huge battle they decided to stay friends, leaving Hermione to develop feelings for another famous red head._

Fred Weasley had just admitted to liking Hermione and liking her since his 6th year at Hogwarts. Hermione had darted inside as soon as Fred confessed his feelings to her. As she arrived in her and Ginny's shared room she instantly felt guilty about leaving Fred like that but what did she say to him? Did she break his heart and say she didn't feel the same way about him or did she?

She flopped down onto her bed, her mind racing with thousands of confused thoughts. Did she actually fancy thee Fred Weasley? No she couldn't do, he was her best friend's older brother, her best friend who she just happened to crush on and kiss. Surely your best friend's brothers were out of bounds? No Ginny and Harry were dating so that wasn't necessarily true. Was Fred only messing with her, playing one of his famous tricks on her? No Fred wouldn't be that cruel to her.

She pounded the mattress with her fist.

"Ahhh why does my life have to be so complicated?" She asked herself.

Hermione sat up on the bed wishing the constant buzzing of thoughts in her mind would go away so she could think clearly. Maybe it was those wrackspurts that Luna often talked about invading her brain. She laid back down again and closed her eyes, Fred quickly invaded her thoughts and she could see his smiley face clearly.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ginny stomping into her room soaking wet.

"What in Merlin happened you?" Hermione questioned looking her best female friend up and down.

"Bill decided to chuck me in the lake fully clothed." Ginny huffed casting a drying spell on her soaking hair and clothes.

"Why?" Hermione wondered trying not to giggle.

"He said if I didn't stop snogging Harry in public that he'd soon separate us. He didn't do anything to Harry. Apparently I needed to cool off!" Ginny snapped. "What are you doing up here anyway?"

"The sun was giving me a headache." Hermione lied.

Ginny was not fooled.

"Oh come off it Hermione. It's got something to do with my brother isn't it? She pushed.

"You may be the brightest witch of the age but when it comes to guys liking you, you are totally oblivious. I've noticed the two of you stealing glances at one another across the table, you blush every time he speaks to you and if case you haven't noticed you're the only person he doesn't prank or annoy."

Hermione rolled her eyes, she had NOT been staring at Fred nor did she blush when he spoke to her, or did she?

"That's because he knows I can stand up for myself and won't stand for their stupid pranks." Hermione stated her stubborn side coming out.

"Look if I was to pick any of my brothers for you to date I'd pink either Fred or George. Charlie is too obsessed with dragons to settle down, Bill's married, Percy well Percy can be a bit of a pompous git and Ron can be a jealous, clueless idiot at times." Ginny said moving over to sit beside Hermione who was deep in thought.

"So do you fancy Fred or not?" Ginny questioned not beating about the bush.

"I honestly don't know Gin. I suppose that I always thought I'd marry Ron. I guess he's a good looking guy and he has been rather lovely to me since we all came back here after the war. I've never really thought about it before." Hermione answered.

"What's stopping you Hermione? After all you were the one who told me the other day that now the war was over you wanted to live a little and let your hair down and who better to do it with than Fred." Ginny spoke. "It's obvious he likes you. I've known for ages that he does. At least give him a chance."

Hermione knew Ginny was right. What had she got to lose?

Hermione shuffled nervously down the stairs in search of Fred. What was she going to say to him when she did find him?

"Oh hey Hermione we're just heading out to play some Quidditch, do you want to watch?" Harry asked entering the hallway.

"Do you know where Fred is?" she asked him.

"Yeah he's outside setting up with George and Bill." Harry replied.

Hermione headed out the door to the huge garden. The sun had disappeared behind a huge white cloud and the garden felt much cooler than before.

"Here she comes." George said to Fred as soon as he noticed Hermione coming.

Fred spun around, his facial expression unreadable though she had a bad feeling that he was angry with her.

"Hey, can I speak to you for a moment Fred?" she asked nervously.

'Merlin Hermione, you're a Gryffindor for crying out loud, you helped defeat Voldemort so speaking to Fred should be wee buns.' The voice inside her head said.

"Don't worry I won't keep you long." She then said.

"Yeah sure." Fred answered. The two of them walked back to the oak tree by the lake.

"I'm so sorry about earlier Fred, I really am. I guess I was just shocked at what you told me and I didn't know how to react so I just ran for it." Hermione spoke at 90mph.

Fred sat down and patted the ground beside him for Hermione to sit down too. She did just that.

"Please don't think that I hate you because I really don't, quite the opposite actually." She trailed off.

"It's ok Hermione. You did have me slightly worried though. I thought I had scared you off." Fred finally answered.

"I do have one small question for you though Fred. If you have liked me since my fourth year why didn't you do anything about it?" Hermione wondered.

"Because I thought you and Ron would get together so I didn't bother. I also thought you only seen me as an annoying rule breaking, prankster." Fred admitted.

"Ron and I were only meant to be friends, that's it, our kiss meant nothing and although I used to think your pranks were somewhat childish, I've never really seen you as annoying. You've always been lovely to me, like the time you stuck up for me on the Hogwarts express when Draco called me a mudblood." Hermione replied.

"Hermione I would have hexed that little git into the middle of next week if he hadn't of been a prefect. When you went off with Ron and Harry I worried sick about you. I worried none stop that you'd be killed or tortured. When Ron left you guys I was so cross with him for leaving you both. I was even tempted to come and find you myself but Mum wouldn't let us. Then you told me you got tortured by that evil woman and I felt so guilty about not being able to protect you." Fred admitted.

"I'm ok Fred, we're both ok now." Hermione spoke placing her hand on top of Fred's.

"We've all got to move on now. We've all been given a second chance so we should make the most of it. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?" Fred nodded his head and grinned at Hermione's newly found positivity.

"So Mione where do we start?" Fred wondered.

"Well you can start by kissing me!" She answered using all of her Gryffindor courage to do so.

Fred cupped her chin in his hands then leaned in, their lips met and they kissed. Hermione thought there was a fireworks display going off in her stomach. There was something there, something that wasn't there when she kissed Ron, it felt right and wasn't as rushed as her kiss with Ron. This was passionate but gentle. Hermione moved off the ground onto her knees, wrapping her arms tightly around Fred's neck as their kiss deepened.

They would have kissed for longer if it wasn't for George clearing his throat.


End file.
